1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to child playhouse structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved child's playhouse wherein the same is arranged for ease of construction and interfolding during periods of non-use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Child's playhouse structure of various types are utilized throughout the prior art and exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,964,249; 4,190,978; and 4,112,635.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a playhouse structure including adornments and accessories arranged for ease of projection relative to the playhouse structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.